Way to Dawn
by TheOriginalFangirl
Summary: XionxRiku story. Just something I thought of a little bit after beating KH: 358/2 Days. One shot.


Xion was sitting on her bed thinking through all of the things that Riku had told her. She mused over the thought of leaving the team she had loved so. Riku lead a convincing argument. Sora needed to wake up and she belongs in side of him from where her memories originate. The Organization has a plan to use Sora when all he wants is to find his friends and go back to his home island. Although she isn't a Nobody she still wants to achieve Kingdom Hearts and her friends have hearts. She loves Roxas and Axel too much for them to suffer. She cannot feel either but she can't gain anything from Kingdom Hearts.

Xion grew frustrated with the decision that she was faced with. _What is best for Axel and Roxas?_ Xion thought to herself. Axel and Roxas need me to…they need me…? Do Axel and Roxas even need me? _Of course they need me._ Xion reassuringly thought to herself._ But for what?_ _Nothing…_ She sat on her bed for hours thinking about the team, Axel, Roxas, Riku and Sora. Eventually she went to Saix for her mission. When she approached Saix she heard him sigh. She could only imagine what he was thinking. _She hasn't left for good yet? _Or, _Why not just kill her now? No one will miss her._ Something along those lines. She never noticed him fond of anyone but Axel and Xemnas. Xion stepped forward and Saix began to explain her mission.

"Today you are to collect hearts in Destiny Islands then you are to R.T.C. immediately. Are we understood?" Saix said in his uncaring tone.

"Yes sir." Xion whispered then walked through the portal that Saix had opened. The portal took her to the second island of Destiny Islands. She ran to kill heartless then right as she was about to kill the last one she saw Riku at the bent tree with the poupu fruit growing on it. She let her Keyblade slid down the side of the Shadow Heartless. With a quick silver glimmer the blade withdrew to its hiding spot until she summons it again.

Xion ran up the hill and climbed the ladder leading to the long wooden walkway leading to the white haired teenager. She walked to him and began to talk as she stared at his back. Riku was looking off into the distant sea that echoed in his memory like a church bell.

"I don't know what to chose. Riku, things are becoming difficult. I want to be with Axel and Roxas; I want what's best for them. And I wish I could give it to them, but I don't think I can. I think that they'd be better off without me." Riku stood in silence for a moment. He turned to Xion and took off his blindfold for a second.

"You know what? I feel the exact same way with Sora and Kairi. You see, Sora and I have grown up together and when we were about four Kairi came to the Islands. Ever since I've tried to please them as best as I can. Of course they appreciate it but it never feels enough. I try to help them with every aspect of life but…nobody's perfect. I know that Sora and Kairi will always need help but I'm not always the one to turn to. Just like with you and your friends. You may want what's best for Axel but maybe Roxas is the one he needs to turn to sometimes. I know that it can make you feel useless but trust me, they will always need you." Riku stepped towards Xion as he covered his eyes again. He stopped in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Xion said as she looked down at her feet.

"Positive."

"Why do you want me to help you again?"

"Because not only does Sora need you but in the future you will meet back you with Roxas. I promise you that."

"Why can't I stay here with Axel too?"

"Axel. Well, I can't promise that you'll meet him again but I can promise you Roxas. You can stay where you want." Riku walked back to the tree and leaned up against the trunk with his arms folded across his chest. Xion followed and stopped behind him.

"Why do I have to be the one to help Sora?"

"Because you have his memories, he needs them to wake up, remember?"

"Yes, but…I want to be with…" Xion left off.

"Axel and Roxas."

"Yeah."

"Like I said, I can't promise you both."

"I know, but if I help Sora at least I get you." Riku's face lit up. He felt his heart pound like a jackhammer. Riku willed his heart to slow its pace and he turned to Xion.

"What do you mean by that?" Riku said after a quiet gulp.

"I mean to say that if I stay with Axel and Roxas then I will be promised them forever but if I work to help Sora, even though I'm leaving everybody how ever loved me I'll at least have someone guaranteed. I'll have you."

"Uh, yeah I guess."

"You're a good person Riku. I need somebody; I can't make it on my own. And I know that you'll help me."

Riku stood quietly as he listened to Xion explain.

"I really like you Riku, I don't know how to put it but I do really like you. I know that I can't feel emotions but I think that I like you because I Have so many imperfections and you don't care, you talk to me like e human being although I'm not. I don't deserve these possibilities that present themselves like my life. I'm not supposed to live right now and I know it. But you make me believe that I deserve it."

Riku grew angry with her last two sentences.

"Who drilled that into your head? Which one of those unfeeling jesters told you that?!"

"I-it's obvious; I'm not supposed to live right now."

"I doesn't matter if you're an android, if you were created than you deserve to live!" A moment of silence passed. "I guess that's why I'm trying to help Sora. If his memories don't return then he won't wake up. He deserves to live the rest of his life, awake that is"

"I understand but-"

"You are here for a reason; I believe that we are all here for a reason. Even you are here for something."

"What is it then?" Xion turned around holding her forearm close to her side with her free hand.

"I don't know but someone does and you can't just walk up to him." Riku turned Xion around and held her arms.

"Listen well Xion. I know why you're here but even I don't want it to happen. You're here to help Sora awaken by giving him your-his memories. I don't want you to do that. I mean I want him to wake up but there's no other way for that to happen and you stay alive. Namine says that if you go through with his then most likely everyone will forget you. I don't want to forget you, EVER!"

"You-you don't want to forget me?" Xion said confused.

"No never, Xion I really like you too. This feeling is called love. I haven't known you for long but I already don't want to leave you." Riku leaned in and kissed Xion lightly. He broke away and walked to the edge of the piece of land. Xion stood in awe as he recalled what just happened.

"What was that?" She asked.

"It was nothing."

"It felt like something."

"People usually do that to those they really like." Riku explained.

"You mean love?"

"That too, but you can kiss someone you like too."

"Kiss? Is that what it was?"

"Yeah." Riku felt his face turn bright red. Xion went to sit on the tree when Riku walked to her.

"You know," Riku began "You don't have to do this."

"How did you know my choice?"

"It was obvious."

"I want to, I love you but Sora needs us both and it's best if Axel and Roxas forget about me. I've complicated their lives so much already, it's for the best."

"Are you sure?" Riku questioned.

"Yes, I've positive." Xion stood on her toes and kissed Riku. She felt the slightest hint of emotion in the kiss. The two stood in the same position for minutes until it began to thunder. Xion pulled away and remembered what Saix said earlier.

"I've got to go, Riku. When will it happen?"

"Never," Riku said under his breath. "Huh?" Xion asked.

"Um, soon. I'll let you know when." And with that Xion was off to the portal to R.T.C.

Riku knew that he would forget her but he so desperately didn't want to. When he returned to the Old Mansion in Twilight Town he had Namine make a note.

"Are you sure you'll remember her with this?" Namine said as she looked at the decorative note.

"I hope so, but even if I don't I'll always remember what you said."

"What did I say?"

"You said that 'The memories that we forget are just hidden somewhere in our hearts, just waiting to be unlocked' remember?"

"I did say something like that didn't I?" Riku picked up the note and read it to himself a few more times trying to commit it to memory. Riku tore out the note and placed it in his pocket, knowing that he would soon forget about Xion. Diz's plan was all coming together. He, Riku, Namine and Xion would awaken Sora in a matter of days. Riku was excited for his friend but also sorry that he had to cut Xion's life short. All four of them knew that it was best for Sora, there was no hiding it. The only thing Riku had to do know was wait on Diz to give him the OK. Namine looked up from her seat at Riku.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I have to help Sora, he would do the same."

"True, I suppose he would. When shall I meet her?" Riku stopped to think before he looked back down at the Memory Witch.

"Soon, I'll get her when Diz says to. Then everything will be in motion." Riku walked to the door. "You're sure that this will work?" He paused to look back.

"Positive." Namine said with a nod.

"And Sora will be the same, right?"

"Yes, only his appearance will be a little bit older." Riku left without a word and made his way down to the basement. Diz sat in front of a massive computer with multiple screens. He looked back at Riku then to his computer.

"It's almost time." Diz said.

"When should I get Xion to meet Namine?"

"Soon, the final hour grows near. At long last our hero should awaken from his slumber."

"What will happen to Xion?" Riku asked hiding his concern.

"That Nobody replica? She will fuse with the boy and then you will retrieve him for Sora."

"Will she be inside of him forever?"

"Why so many questions? This isn't like you."

"I'm just curious."

"Well you shouldn't be, curiosity killed more than just a cat you know." Diz said as a painful flashback rolled through his mind.

"I know I just wanted to make sure that I understood completely."

"Ah, yes, learn all of the facts first. Good idea my friend." Diz ignored the question and returned to his computer. Riku stared at the door leading to the upper level, wondering if he would ever find a way to escape this prison. He knew that he would leave Twilight Town, but he wondered if it would be with Sora or would this all lead to another adventure. Riku looked back at Diz and he saw a confident gleam in his eye.

"Soon, Riku." Diz said as he tapped swiftly on his keyboard.

____________________::XxXxXxXxX::________________

Days past and finally it was time for Xion to meet Namine. When she did all of her questions were answered and everything became clear. She knew what had to be done. Riku grieved over the loss even though it hadn't happened yet. When Xion was ready everyone took their place. Namine waited with Diz in the Old Mansion while Riku waited for Roxas. Xion had confronted her best friend and prepared for her final battle.

Riku waited as the rain silently fell on his hood. The black sky lit up by lightning reflected in the puddles on the ground. _I'm looking out for them._ He thought to himself. _Namine, Diz, Sora and Kairi…what about her? What about Xion? She'll be fine, she's a tough girl. She's like Kairi; she can take care of herself. Am I looking out for the Organization too? No, those scums don't deserve it._ Riku looked up at the Memory's Skyscraper. He planned out his battle and went over it a hundred more times before he saw flashes of black smoke disappear. Yellow eyes vanished as a Keyblade struck them. He saw a hooded figure a head of him. _Roxas, so you've defeated Xion? Well done._ Riku waited for Roxas to come closer before confronting him. Riku knew that this was the last time he would ever see a decent Nobody.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I love Rikon! The pairing is one of my faves! And I don't think that Roxas is the decent Nobody. Um…sorry but this is how I originally ended, with Xion being absorbed by Roxas and Roxas being defeated by Riku. I didn't want to change it. I REALLY hope that you liked it! Thanks sooooo much for reading my fanfic!


End file.
